gal_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
Gal*Gun: Double Peace
PQube Inti Creates |platform(s)=PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita Microsoft Windows |engine=Unreal Engine 3 |release_date(s)='PlayStation 4, PS Vita' August 6, 2015 August 2, 2016 July 22, 2016 February 23, 2017 Microsoft Windows September 27, 2016 |rating(s)=CERO: D ESRB: Mature PEGI: 16 |distribution=Blu-Ray Disc PS Vita Game Card Digital Download (PSN, Steam, DMM Game Player) }}Gal*Gun: Double Peace (ぎゃる☆がん だぶるぴーす Gyaru Gan Daburu Piisu) is a rail shooter Bishōjo video game developed by Inti Creates. The game was released on August 6, 2015 in Japan, July 22, 2016 in Europe, and August 2, 2016 in North America. It is the sequel to the 2011 game Gal*Gun. Story You play as Houdai, a stereotypically indecisive lame guy, who has never been in a relationship. Ekoro is tasked with shooting him that he may find romance by becoming a lot more attractive. Things go awry and he ends up being shot with too much cupid energy. This makes all of the girls in Sakurazaki Academy attracted to Houdai. To top it all off, if he doesn't tell his true feelings to the one he loves by the end of the day no one or anything will feel love for him. Now stuck in his aura of "fascination" he must shoot the girls of the Academy with his pheromone shot to get away as he finds his true love. Characters Main Characters ;Houdai Kudoki :Voiced by: N/A The main protagonist and 2nd Year student at Sakurazaki Academy. ;Shinobu Kamizono :Voiced by: Emi Uema A demon hunter and 2nd Year student at Sakurazaki Academy. She is also Houdai's childhood friend and love interest. ;Maya Kamizono :Voiced by: Chinami Hashimoto Shinobu's younger sister and 1st Year student at Sakurazaki Academy. Just like her sister, she is also a demon hunter, and childhood friend and love interest of Houdai. ;Kurona :Voiced by: Aya Fujita A 3rd Year student at the Demon Academy who loves to play tricks on others. Returning Characters ;Patako Amatsuka :Voiced by: Yukari Tamura A former apprentice angel now attending Sakurazaki Academy who lost her abilities and has to retrain as a human. ;Ekoro :Voiced by: Yui Horie ;Aoi Uno :Voiced by: Nozomi Yamamoto A 2nd Year student and leader of the band LOVE HEARTS who works at the Academy Store. Students 1st Year Students *Sayaka Nitta *Mina Kokorozaki *Maoko Nira *Megumi Tendou *Kazusa Kuchiki *Aki Nikaidou *Koko Satsuki *Tsukasa Nishiguchi *Rion Harusame *Riina Terumoto *Otome Kurosawa *Mai Aoshima *Sayoko Kojika *Kusumi Shinonome *Shiho Hoshizora *Maki Sudou *Anita Bellman *Mihono Matsubara *Kazumi Nanbara *Yukina Jinbo *Kanko Shishido 2nd Year Students *Tsubomi Haruno *Kasumi Sakaguchi *Kumi Kibayashi *Neneko Kosugi *Saki Takada *Fumi Tsukada *Riko Kuroda *Maria Natsuki *Tsuzumi Murasame *Tsugumi Tachibana *Midori Hanba *Junko Hitotsubashi *Mikoto Kumano *Hayari Kuse *Ruriko Mikasa *Ran Himeno *Uraraka Nishibina *Nanami Ise *Karen Sazanami *Kaho Akagi *Rikiko Tanaka 3rd Year Students *Mei Suzuno *Kazami Saijou *Madoka Tsukimiya *Suzume Asano *Yuki Shirogane *Mako Kuroda *Saori Fujiwara *Mirai Wakaba *Miho Kusunoki *Sango Namiki *Sayu Suguri *Yuyu Suguri *Ringo Kotobuki *Yurina Gozu *Mafuyu Yanagida *Yuka Saitou *Konomi Kujirai *Yuri Tsurugi *Akiko Masami *Ren Yoshikawa *Shizuka Ninomiya Others *Saori Fujino *Michiyo Azuma *Rena Kuribayashi *Asuka Hattori *Kirara Kurashiki *Yuko Yureino Possible Routes Gal*Gun: Double Peace features different routes that the player can choose at the end of episode 1-2 that will lead the player to different endings. The possible routes and endings are as listed below. Shinobu Route This route is started by choosing 'I love Shinobu' when given the choice at the end of episode 1-2 Maya Route This route is started by choosing 'I love Maya' when given the choice at the end of episode 1-2 Sister's Route This route is started by choosing 'I love both' when given the choice at the end of episode 1-2. Note that this Route is available only when the player had completes both Shinobu and Maya's Route on good end or better. Angel & Demon Route This route is started by choosing 'I have no idea' when given the choice at the end of episode 1-2. Note that this route is available only when the player had cleared either Shinobu or Maya's route on good end or better. From here on, the route diverge again to either Ekoro or Kurona's Route. An additional route is unlocked when the player has acquired two half of an angle halo by completing all available routes except for Unseen Destiny with True end. This will lead to another divergence from Kurona Route to Patako Route. Ekoro Route This route is started by choosing 'Ekoro is right, let's help Kurona' at the end of episode 4-2 Kurona Route This route is started by choosing 'Poke me with the demon spear first' at the end of episode 4-2 Patako Route This route is started by choosing 'Help me, Ekoro!' at the end of episode 6-2, assuming the player had acquired both half of an angle halo Unseen Destiny/True Love Route This route is started by choosing 'Unseen Destiny' when given the choice at the end of episode 1-2 Aoi Route This route is started when the player has donated to the L0VEHEARTS five (5) times from within the Academy Store. Gallery See main article: Gal*Gun: Double Peace/Gallery Videos Opening Movie (JP)= Trivia *Early copies of the game released in the US had a misprint on the back of the cover with an ESRB rating of "Everyone" instead of its official "Mature" rating. This was corrected in later releases.https://www.destructoid.com/gal-gun-double-peace-rated-e-for-sexual-content--377927.phtml References External Links Official Site (English) Official Site (Japanese) Official Site (Steam)(Japanese) Official Site (Bilingual) Category:Gal*Gun: Double Peace Category:Games